Stranded in the Pacific: Chapter 3
Josh's P.O.V "Hello there!" I waved to the chipmunks. The chipmunks looked sad, and it appears they are looking for something. "What happened?" Bella asked. "Well, it started like this..." The chipmunk with a blue shirt with a letter S said. "We went on a vacation, and now we are stranded again!" He glares at Alvin. "And now, Dave has to look for us again!" "But Simon..." Alvin started to speak. "No buts!" Simon scolded him. "You've caused the three chippettes to die, and now you bring us to these demigods?" "Wait wait wait...." Alvin's mind reeled. "How do you know they were demigods?" "Well..." It is now Simon's turn to have his mind reeling now. "Their smell is different." "They don't smell different!" Theodore objected. "They look different!" "Can't you smell it, Theodore! They smell like, nectar. Just very faint. That's why I told you not to eat the burgers a while ago, Theodore! That can make your senses dull!" "Okay, okay!!" Bella started towering over the chipmunks. "Now where is this guy named Dave?" "Dave is obviously not here." Alvin replied. "But I know he is looking for us. But for now..." "But for now, can we stay with you guys?" Simon cut Alvin off. Platina is already stroking her chin with her right hand. I could tell that Platina really doesn't want to take care of another set of chipmunks, especially if they're not her friends. The others were already doing the same, with the exception of me, Bella and Mary. "You guys really want to stay with us...." Mary opened her eyes and stared at the three chipmunks. "Living giant! Take cover!!!" Alvin yelled as he lunged at Mary, but Simon stopped him. "Alvin, don't be silly." Simon gave Alvin another lecture about how humans have this tumor in their brains and causes them to grow very large. He refers this as Pituitary Gigantism. "Ohh...." I looked at the clock in the tent. Now it's about 16:30, which means the sun is setting. I glanced at Mary, and she's wearing this waterproof bandage that speeds up the process of cell recovery. I quickly looked back at the chipmunks and looked at the others. Most agreed that the chipmunks can stay here. Only Stephanie and Adam refused. "Sure guys, you can stay here as long as you behave." I told them. "Yay!!!" The chipmunks ran around in delight, but that was shortlived because I reminded them as long as the chipmunks behave, the can stay here. "Aww..." The chipmunks moaned. So, the chipmunks just sat there, bored. Adam, Stephanie and I watched the chipmunks very carefully. I know that Adam and Stephanie are watching the chipmunks every move, hoping that they would break the rules of behaving so they can kick them out quickly. Meanwhile, Bella kept tending to Mary's knee, healing them slowly since she believes in "slow and thorough healing is the best type of healing". I was bored and decided to go outside of the huge camp and opened the door. I stepped outside to find that the ocean level is rising. If the ocean level just rose about 3 more centimeters, then there will be a small flood in this island. I wanted to go swimming, but the sun is setting and Mary is still not healed of her wounds yet, so I decided to go back inside and found Mary standing. "Mary! You're back!" I screamed happily. Then I noticed that her right knee had been stitched up and her wounds now were just pale scars. It appears that Bella had done a very good job. "Now, who's up for swimming?" I asked my friends. Everyone raises their hands up, including the chipmunks. So, we changed to our swimming gear. I took out some underwater flares from my pouch and changed and headed out to the beach. But first, we needed to do a headcount. Stephanie, Bella, Gary, Adam, Annabeth, Mary, Platina, myself, and the three chipmunks. Perfect. "Come on, let's go!" I yelled towards my friends, and they ran like a stampede towards the ocean. Adam made the ocean calm and he signalled to us that it is safe to enter the pool. I held the underwater flares in my hand, and I count there were 3 of them. I then jumped into the ocean and we all separated into different directions. This time, I am with Bella, and she also brought underwater flares, but slightly bigger than mine. I dived underwater and Bella did the same. She illuminated her hands underwater and I also did the same. She brought out her underwater flares and crushed it with her right hand. As I watched, the ball began to glow as we took a few strokes back and watched as the flare illuminated the whole sea below. I now can see the beautiful corals and spotted some sea urchins. It appears that the sea urchins just kept staring at the flare with no side effect. But as I watched, the sea urchins began to move, and what's surprising to me is that the sea urchin turned around and faced under the corals. Wow, what had just happened? Just then, Adam rode on his wave and splashed right beside me. "That's his butt if you look at it." Adam told me. "His eyes, that appeared to be staring at the flare, is actually his butt." I was shocked. That was his butt? Man, it really looked almost identical to its eyes! Anyways, we looked at the chipmunks swimming towards us. Well, not actually swimming, they were more like rowing their boat. "Hey, Josh! How's it going?" Alvin asked. "How do you know my name?" I asked back. "Well, let's just say that your friend here...." Alvin pointed to Adam. "...Introduced us to your names." "Oh, alright." I say, and I went looking for Bella. It turns out that Bella is already done swimming and is now with Platina resting on the shore. Annabeth and Stephanie is still swimming near the beach. Adam, Gary and the chipmunks is challenging the waves with Adam commanding it. Me and Mary decided to go further into the ocean. But we have to make sure that we can see the island we're staying at, and it turns out it's still clearly visible "Mary, it's already dark. Don't you think we should head back to the camp now?" I asked her. "No, besides, you can provide me with light, and besides, I want you to swim with me." Mary replied. "Sure, I can swim with you." I told Mary Though I'm a bit worried what if my skin gets wrinkled if I were to spend hours swimming. I then agreed to accompany her to dive. The bottom appears endless so I made a ball of light enough to illuminate the surrounding underwater corals. Then I dropped the ball of light in order to make the surrounding corals visible. But as I watched, the ball of light began to go deeper and deeper, and after about 1 minute, it hit something. So, I decided to go under, while telling Mary to stay up there. I took a deep breath and swam down towards the sunken ball of light. The pressure began to build up as I pinched my nose and blow it to equalize the pressure between me and the ocean. After a depth of about 45 feet, I started to feel nauseous. I looked around, and using the ball of light that I had just dropped, I saw a treasure. I swam closer to the treasure and tried to open it, but it's sealed shut. I slowly ascend towards the surface, and I could see the figure of Mary putting her face under the water to check on my progress. As soon as my face broke the surface, I gasped and coughed and clung to Mary's shoulder. "Josh! Did you find anything?" Mary asked. But I was already panting and tired from swimming down there myself, so I didn't respond and kept breathing heavily. "Josh, let's go back under there..." Mary told me. "I really want you to tell me what's under there." "What about you, Mary? Aren't you going with me?" I asked. "Sure." Mary said. "I'm just pinpointing our camp's location in case we got lost." "Okay then." Then we both took a deep breath and we descended underwater. Fortunately for us, the ball of light is still glowing brightly underwater, allowing us to see what's in the bottom. I looked at the treasure chest, and once Mary saw it, she immediately swam very fast towards it. I tried to pull Mary back, but it was useless. Her hand carried me with it, even though bubbles were already rising above me. Mary had her hands on the treasure chest, and she opened it with her hands. I know it's very hard to just open it, but Mary here has incredible strength. She opened it with moderate amount of effort and ropes began coming out of the treasure chest and into Mary, pulling her in. I accidentally let out a few bubbles from my mouth and as I watched, Mary had successfully broke the ropes. It turns out to be made of silk, but it's very old so it's not so strong anymore. Then, the ropes retreated back into the treasure chest, and as it about to close by itself, Mary forced it open with all her strength. Finally, she was able to force it open with her hands, and inside, treasures were brimming. Most of it were gold, while some are diamonds. Mary decided to take the treasure with her, and we swam into the surface. Mary held onto the box while I swam first to the surface. Once my head broke the surface, I gasped, filling my lungs with air and continued panting. Moments later, Mary came into surface as well, gasping for breath. She held a treasure chest in her hand. "Hey Mary, what do we say that we head back to our friends?" I told her, since it's already 18:00. "Sure, but I have to tell my friends about this." She told me, pointing at the treasure chest. "Do you really need that, Mary?" I asked. I am becoming quite concerned that Mary is obsessed with the treasure inside it. "Yes, and I will show my friends this treasure, and..." "Let's go, Mary!" I told her, dragging her hand back onto the camp. "We can't waste another moment! It's already beginning to dark!" "Let me go, Joshy!!" Mary screamed, shrugging me off, throwing me a few feet before landing on the water. "This is mine!" Mary said as she swam and looked at the treasure with wide eyes. "It's not going to be yours any longer if you're sleeping with the fishes!" I reminded her. That jarred Mary's vision. "Oh gods, what happened?" She asked as she snapped from her trance. "It's probably that treasure box, let me have a look." I told her, and she showed me the treasure chest. Once inside, I heard voices. Josh McLean... the voices called. Josh McLean, I know your deepest desire, Joshy... The voices... they are luring me in like the sirens. They're tripled and they have this echoic voice. No wonder Mary is obsessed with the treasure! I was about to close it when the voice spoke: It's a way out you seek, young man. A way out of this island. I leaned in closer with my eyes wide. I could hear Mary shouting, "Josh! Don't listen to the voice! It's very evil, I tell you!" Do not listen to the girl beside you... All you have to do is take this treasure, and you will live happily ever after! My eyes cried tears of joy. I was already in so much spell that I could barely heard what Mary is saying. Mary's P.O.V 3 minutes earlier I was back from my trance. "Oh gods, what happened?" I asked as I snapped from my trance. "It's probably that treasure box, let me have a look." Josh told me, and as soon as he looked at the treasure box, his eyes widened. I waited for a while, and he became obsessed with it, just the way the treasure chest lured me. The voices are just mere hiss to me, but they were speaking bad advices to him. I knocked him gently in his head and shouted. "Josh! Don't listen to the voice! It's very evil, I tell you!" After a while, Josh began to cry, his face is full of happiness while looking at the treasure box and he began to grab a few of the treasure from the treasure box and started kissing it. I shook Josh. "JOSH!!! SNAP OUT OF IT!!!" Josh's eyes were wide when he stared at me, and he stared back at the treasure chest. Well, there's one more thing that I can do. I decided to dump the treasure chest back into the ocean, and as Josh is about to follow it, I grabbed him. Josh began trashing violently as I hold on to him. "LET ME GO!!!" Josh said as he hammered me with his tiny fists. "I WANT ALL THE TREASURE IN THAT CHEST!!!" "Josh, this is just an illusion." I told him. But that didn't jarr his vision. I then tried to shake him, but he was already trashing around so violently that he might have epilepsy. Well, I guess I have to try another thing. I held him against my chest and slowly he began to calm down. Tears forming in his eyes that streamed down his cheeks. "What happened?" I asked. "I can't believe it!!" Josh sobbed. "I can't believe this is all a trick." "What trick, Joshy? This is not a trick. This is the truth, the..." "That box have a powerful aura, and powerful magic..." Josh sobbed. "It's amazing how you can survive it's relentless spell..." "It's not the spell." I told Josh. "It's the treasure. Now, let's go back to the camp." Then, I and Josh swam back to the camp. Josh's P.O.V As soon as we arrived at our camp, Platina, Adam, Stephanie, Gary, Annabeth and Bella were waiting for us. I was huddled in a blanket, shivering. "What happened?" Platina asked. "Josh came across this treasure chest in the bottom of the ocean, and he became obsessed for a moment." Platina walked towards me, crouched and placed her right hand on my forehead, then she frowned. "This is not obsession. The treasure chest that you just opened contain powerful magic that is known as the Titan's Mist. Most people can't sense its magic directly, and when they open the treasure chest, all they see is regular stuff like bricks and iron. But as for you demititans..." Platina pointed at me, Mary and Bella. "...You are demititans, and can see through the titan's mist, and therefore is able to hear the voices. Just a reminder that the voices uses ancient magic that were developed by the protogenois that were very powerful." After Platina touched my forehead, I immediately calmed down. "So, it's the ancient magic that lured the both of us to the treasure chest?" Platina nodded. Just then, the three chipmunks announced that it's time for dinner, and when I looked at the table the chipmunks had set us up, I was astonished. The table is luxuriant. The glass is thick and the plates were evenly spread out, even though they were made out of plastic. There's also a lot of food ranging from sausages to spaghettis to burgers to steaks. Everyone rushed in to sit and they immediately prayed to their respective godly parent adnd started eating. I took two buns and made a burger out of it. I took 3 slices of beef steak and 2 cheese and placed it on the bun. After my burger is done, I close it with another bun and eat the burger. It tasted very delicious, as if I were eating on a buffet. "Hey Josh." Platina called. I glanced over to her. "We need to talk about the treasure chest that you and Mary found under the sea floor. I was concerned that anything had happened." I nodded, and glanced at Mary, who also nodded. I looked at Stephanie. I got to admit that she already ate quite a lot, and she went to the front door to wait for the rest of us. After our meal, Platina requested that me and Mary stay here because she wanted to talk to both of us about the treasure. "Now, about the treasure chest that you found under the sea..." Platina started. "That treasure chest is a mystic seal, a door to untold riches. It draws everyone who had opened its chest and traps them forever in the land of gold." Me and Mary waited. "Now, most people who had been trapped there refused to go out, mainly because the riches can only stay there, and the people who had tried to take the gold with them either ends up succumbing to death." "Any ideas why anyone would make such a thing?" I asked. "It's the protogenois. They made this seal and share it among each other so they can make travelling across dimensions or worlds easier. Now, the portal is now stuck and is only able to be used on one destination: The Land of Gold." "What about the voices that we heard?" I asked. "Oh, the voices are magical enchanters. They have voices so persuasive and full of power that they are able to draw in the attention of the most sharpest of minds." We both gaped, but Platina said something else. "But don't worry. The magic is concealed heavily with Titan's Mist, so no one can sense its magic. Unless, of course, you're a demititan." "What's with demititans?" Mary asked. "Well, demititans are interesting. They are almost immune to Titan's Mist, and they can see through it, which in this case, the powerful magic you both had sensed back in the ocean." I was speechless. I remembered seeing a very very thin veil of mist surrounding the treasure, and they're not really thick like what Platina described it. But if I wasn't a demititan I bet the treasure would be invisible to my naked eyes, and so is Mary's. "Now, regroup with your friends outside. I will send Adam to check on the treasure." Platina said to both of us. So, we regrouped just near the front door with my friends. Annabeth, Stephanie, Gary, Bella, me and Mary went outside while Adam is called to check the ocean for the treasure that we just found. Once we were outside, we decided to play a game of ball, but it's already late at night, which is a problem. But we can easily fix the problem by lighting a light which is provided by the light post on top of our house, and it shine very brightly. We grabbed the ball from near our house, and started playing a game called 'catch the ball'. Now, for the game rules: Everyone stands in a circle and the person who has the ball throws their ball to another person. The person who fails to throw it properly or fail to catch he/she will receive a punishment. The ball is the size of a tennis ball, and it's quite easy to catch it with one hand (at least that's for the others, but for me it isn't because my hands are small). Stephanie held the ball first, and she throws it at Mary. Mary caught it and throw it at me.I caught it and throw it at Gary, and the game went on for 5 minutes without anyone dropping the ball. After 5 minutes had passed, Stephanie throw the ball at me. I tried to catch it with one hand but it slipped from my hand and fell to the floor. I put my face in my hands as my friends were giggling. "Now, let's see..." They said as they drew one of the red cards that they already wrote. They pulled out the card and they shout it out loud. "Get dunked for one minute!!" Then my friends started chasing me, and I ran. Eventually, they got me cornered and Stephanie took my by the arm. I writhed and struggled but it's no use. I was then carried to a tub big enough for me to fit in, and it's filled with very cold water. Stephanie then dunked my whole body into the water. I started kicking and punching her hands but her grip is powerful. I could feel bubbles coming from my mouth and my body started to feel very cold indeed. After what it seems about 1 minute, my friends pulled me out of the tub and I come out gasping and coughing, as well as shivering from the cold. I hold onto Bella tightly as she hugged me, allowing me to slowly recover from the cold. After my hypothermia had receded a little, we played another game of ball, but this time I was out because I would be having another punishment again. I watched as Stephanie, Mary, Bella, Gary and Annabeth played another round of ball, and after 2 minutes have passed, Annabeth had dropped the ball this time. Annabeth put her face in her hands as her other friends were giggling. "Now, let's see...." I peeked in as they shuffled the cards full of the list of punishments. Then after they finished shuffling the cards they pick one at random and they shout it out loud: "Get tickled for one minute!!" Then Mary proceeded to grab Annabeth in place while me and my other friends decided to tickle her. Annabeth writhed and laughed as we tickled her whole body with our fingers. Annabeth is already laughing very hard that she can hardly catch her breath. After about one minute, we let Annabeth go, and she came out gasping and laughing. Then, my friends began to play another round of ball, and this time it started with Stephanie. I was allowed to join back and Annabeth is out. I started throwing the ball to Stephanie, and Stephanie throws it at Mary. And the same routine goes until Gary drops the ball. Gary put his face in his hands as Stephanie held up the cards, giggling. "Now, let's see..." Stephanie handed me the cards and I shuffled. As I shuffled, I had a glance at some of the cards and it's written: "Get slapped by every member", "Get thrown into the open ocean", "Get buried under the sand", and many other nasty punishments. Stephanie told me to pick out one card, and as I did that, I read it out loud. "Every member claps near his ear!" Then Gary made a run for it, but I stopped him, and everyone of us clapped very loudly near his ear. After every member clapped near his ear, Gary closes his ears very tightly and cringes. Now, Annabeth rejoins the game, and Gary is out. Annabeth gets to throw the first ball, and she throw it to me. I caught it and throw it to Stephanie, and they pretty much catch and throws the ball until I dropped the ball. My friends shuffled the cards and they pulled out one of the cards. "Get buried under the sand!" Stephanie announced. My friends then started chasing me, and it was Stephanie who caught me. She then pushed me under with her hands pushing down on my shoulder. I felt myself sinking further and further into the sand as I writhed and struggled. After a few minutes, only my head is visible. The rest of my body had been buried under the sand, and they stared laughing. "Guys! This is not funny!!" I shouted as I tried to squirm out of the sand. The others were already laughing. "Well, get out of the sand then!" Stephanie told me. I cringed and writhed and struggled to get out of the sand. The only thing that happened is that I sank further. My eyes were frantic, and they were pleading. Mary understood my position as she scooped me with her huge hands out of the sand. I sighed my relief. "Oops... I think we better get rid of that sand thingy." Mary said. Stephanie agreed. She picked up the stash of cards and picked the one that says "Get buried under the sand" and she slipped it back in her pocket. Just then, Platina came and called us back to the house. "Guys, come quickly!" Platina told us, and we entered the house. As soon as we entered, we found Adam unconscious and very tired. Judging from his breathing rate, he must have gone through a very harsh journey under the water. Adam woke up with a gasp and started glaring at us. The chipmunks dropped from the table and into Adam's chest. "Adam? Are you okay?" Theodore asked. Adam jolted in surprise and after 3 seconds, he returned to his calm state. "What happened?" Adam asked. "You passed out." Platina told him. "You were carried back to shore by the waves. Whoever did that must be very generous of that sea nymph." "Let's all go inside. Now it is time to go to bed." Platina said, as she watched the destroyed forest from the shore and we all went inside. Platina did a headcount. Me, Bella, Stephanie, Annabeth, Mary, Gary, Adam and herself. As soon as she did that, we went to our bedroom. Once we get to our bedroom, I was astonished at how they design it. The huge mattress is enough to fit more than 12 huge people, and they have lots of space to move around either. So, we all found a spot and Platina hovered above and opened the zipper that made us exposed to the night sky. Mary, as usual, asks me if I could sleep with her, and as usual I agreed. So, I scooted over beside Mary to sleep beside her and she put me on her hand and hugged me. Then, I fell asleep. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Stranded in the Pacific Category:Fan Fiction